


Catching them looking

by WahlBuilder



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, twenty headcanons in a trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Ian is horrible, that's what Anton thinks. Especially horrible at flirting.





	Catching them looking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Been Caught Looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656283) by [Salmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka). 



“Ян, я тебя кием по башке тресну. Оставь парня в покое.”

“Anton, English,” Sam grumbles, downing her glass.

“ _Aller à la forêt_ ,” he tells her, smiling as pleasantly as he can.

Sam’s glass stops. “Ian. Ian, did he just…” She nudges him as Ian breaks into guffaws. “ _Ian!_ ”

Anton rolls his eyes, listening to the siblings’ bickering, but entirely pleased with his little linguistic exercise.

He glances over his shoulder at the guy who’s been all but drooling over Ian.

“Janek, you are awful,” he nudges his friend, ruining his aim. “Take pity on him. He’s going to have a stroke and suffer premature death. I will testify against you in court.”

Ian leans on the cue and bats his eyelashes at him. “You wound me. I thought we were best friends forever, Antek.”

Anton pushes his face away. Then notices the guy calling for the waitress. “Тенюшки. Look what you’ve done to him. Now he’s going to spend his hard-earned money on drinks for you, you ass. You’re ruining him.”

And just as he thought, in a few minutes the waitress brings a tray to them. Ian shakes his head, and Anton rolls his eyes again and grabs all three glasses. “I’ll take this, thank you. Come on, Janek. Invite him already.”

Ian asks the waitress— Of course he does, Shadow. Instead of going himself. Ass.

The guy blushes so deeply at the message that Anton seriously worries he’d get a stroke.

“Janek. I am not going on a night out with you anymore.”

Ian only laughs again.

**Author's Note:**

> “Aller à la forêt.” — “Go to the forest.” Anton plays on the Russian expression “Иди лесом”, which means “Bugger off” and literally translates as “Go to the forest”. Anton is horrible.


End file.
